


so...what y’all want

by rules_is_endgame



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rules_is_endgame/pseuds/rules_is_endgame
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	so...what y’all want

hi <3 wrote some rules fluff like a week ago and a lot of you guys were saying you need fluff right now....any requests? doesn’t have to be fluff i just have a lot of free time and want to write a couple fics! hope you’re doing well and staying safe :)


End file.
